


On The Dot

by Toobigofadreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toobigofadreamer/pseuds/Toobigofadreamer
Summary: He defeated Thanos, the earth had their mightiest heroes back. Steve Rogers, however, felt a strange pain in his heart. He had to witness the funeral of a man he had the pleasure of calling friend, Tony Stark. "You should try some of that life, a wife, kids." His friend's words rang through his ears. How could he, after all he's been through? The only woman he's ever loved is now dead in this time."Steve," he heard Bruce's voice, "will you take the stones back?"The stones. They were the answer.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	On The Dot

Steve opened his eyes slowly, as if not to ruin himself with disappointment when he realizes that his attempt to get back to his own timeline failed. He was happy that at least they decided to return the stones on the weekend. Going back to his timeline on a Saturday was the best vacation choice. So far it looked simple, a field of green grass with a couple of cut down tree trunks here and there. Ahead of him was New York, rebuilding itself, a couple of visible cranes. Steve smiled and breathed in the air, as fresh as he remembered it being. He was still in his gear from the mission. He pressed a button for an appropriate suite to materialize around his body. Looking down at his gloves, he pulled off the time watch and threw it on the ground, so as not to accidentally activate it. He had to get from this forest area to Manhattan. The first thing he had to do was find Peggy, but he had no clue how to do that. He had returned to 1946, a year after he disappeared. Everyone was sure he was dead, even he thought he was dead. Hoping that people wouldn't recognize him without his suite, he started walking. Noticing a fisherman on the edge of the island he was on, Steve decided to try his luck and the kindness of a stranger. 

"Excuse me?" Steve tapped him on the shoulder, just happy to see a person from his own timeline. 

The man turned around and looked him up and down suspiciously. 

Steve smiled, "could I trouble you for a ride back to Manhattan?" 

The man nodded, pulling his hat down and his fishing rod out of the water, "sure, nothings been biting for the past hour anyway. Say," the man paused, "don't I know you from somewhere?" 

Steve nodded, "I must just have one of those faces." 

The man started his electric boat and Steve hopped in, trying to limit his conversation with the stranger. His mind was occupied anyway, he had to figure out a way to find Peggy. She must be a big deal at the SSR, and what would later become SHIELD. Perhaps if he could find Howard Stark, then he could find Peggy. He was in luck, Howard was presenting something at a tech conference that day, just a little while away from the port that Steve had arrived to. Howard Stark was definitely his best bet. Making his way to the conference hall in one of those tall new buildings, he studied the streets. They were just like he remembered, simple. None of those flashing billboard signs that New York had in the future. It was comforting, but scary at the same time. Now, people could look at him, they didn't have the flashy distractions and advertisements of the future. 

Finally making his way to the building, he read the sign for the conference that was happening in a few minutes. Walking in, Steve grabbed a hat from one of the hangers and pulled it over his head to shield himself. He realized in a while that he'd probably raise suspicion, it wasn't common to wear hats in a building yet, especially a conference where all the attention had to be on the speaker. Bumping into someone, Steve turned around apologizing. 

"No harm done," the British gentleman said, smiling at him. His expression changed slightly. Noticing it Steve turned away, prepared to leave, but he felt the man's grip on his arm. This was it, someone recognized him. 

"I beg your pardon," the man said, "are you Captain Rogers?" 

Steve was about to come up with some lie when he heard, "for Howard Stark would be happy to see you, he has been trying to find you-"

"You know Howard Stark?" Steve asked. 

The man smiled, "of course, I am his-well, right hand man, really, Edwin Jarvis," the man extended his hand. 

Steve knew the voice sounded familiar, it was a pleasure to put a face to it, Jarvis seemed to be as shocked and excited as he expected Howard Stark to be, "Steve Rogers." 

"Oh I know," he said and shook his hand, quickly pulling him to some behind the scenes area. They walked through the coffee room, and then to a dressing room, "this is incredible, we all have so many questions, oh and miss Carter-"

Steve stopped Jarvis, "where is she?" 

He heard a cup smash on the ground and turned to the side to see a stunned Howard Stark standing in the middle of the dressing room. His face as young and fresh as he remembered. Grabbing his head in disbelief, Howard walked up closer to him, "Steve?" 

Steve smiled and turned to him completely, "hi Howard." 

"But you were-"

"Yeah, long story, no time to explain, do you know where Peggy is?" Steve asked. He watched as Stark looked down at the ground as if to catch a breath and then looked back up.

"Of course, I don't know for sure, I am not some creep who spies on her," Howard said, pulling out a file that clearly contained information on Peggy, "I know that for the past year she's been going to this bar every evening-"

The words rang through his head like an echo of a memory, _I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance. Alright. A week next Saturday at the Stork Club. You got it. 8 o'clock on the dot and don't you dare be late_. 

"The Stork Club-" he heard Howard say, but he didn't need to. He was late, a whole year too late. Grabbing Howard by the hand he glanced at his watch, it was 7:45. He had to find this Stork Club. 

"I have to go," Steve suddenly said and rushed out of the building. Before he could completely vanish Jarvis came rushing after him, yelling the address. The Stork club was at a completely different end of the town. He was a super soldier, and although using his speed didn't guarantee that people wouldn't be alarmed, this was his destiny that was at stake. Running across the city in 15 minutes was a challenge, but he was Captain America. Nothing was impossible. Using all the power he could muster Steve found the Stork Club. Although he was in perfect condition, even he was a little out of breath. Looking around he noticed a watch hanging on one of the shops. 8:05. 

A part of him new that the chances of her still being there after a year were small, but his heart leaped out of his rib cage when he walked in and saw a dim slight, like God Himself picked her out of the crowd, shining down on a woman sitting at the bar. She had a drink in her hand, her dark blue evening dress revealing her ankle and knee. Steve was drawn to her, as if some invisible force was pulling him as he stood there stunned and numb from finally seeing at least the back of her. As she felt his presence she turned around, wondering what other gentlemen she'd have to tell off. 

When Peggy turned around, ready to give him a piece of her mind, she froze. Was she now seeing hallucinations of him? When she had made the decision to come here every Saturday, she didn't think it would affect her that much. Sure she used to see him in every tall dirty blonde haired guy whose back she saw on the streets, but this was different. She could clearly tell, this was Steve Rogers, unless he had a twin, who like him got infused with the super soldier serum. 

"Hi Peggy," she heard his voice, as clear as the soft music playing in the background. Her expression changed from shock to sternness. 

"You're late." She raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms in front of her chest. A year too late. 

Steve smiled and looked down, just happy to finally be there, "it's been a long, long time. You have no idea how long." 

All of her charming sternness faded within seconds. Steve Rogers was standing in front of her, alive and well, at this point she didn't care to know how he had gotten there, she just wanted to embrace him. Pulling at his arm, she took him to the center of the dance floor that was designated for young couples. He wasn't sure how to hold her, the shy 5'4 boy inside of him woke up. This was Peggy Carter he was about to dance with, not only the love of his life but a fierce and strong woman. Noticing his lost eyes blinking, she cracked a smile, taking his big hands and placing them at the small of her back. She wrapped her own hands around him, breathing in his scent. Yes. This was Steve Rogers. They sway back and forth to the music. Steve was scared to close his eyes, in one blink it could all go away. He already had dreams like that, where they would dance and then she'd disappear. He felt her nuzzle her face in his chest, he could swear that she was about to cry. 

"I'm sorry," he heard her whisper, "I thought I lost you." 

Steve pulled away, cupping her face with one hand, "it's me who is sorry, I should have-"

"No!" Peggy interrupted, "it's a miracle you are here, so don't say anything." 

Steve sighed, he knew she wouldn't let him finish. Pulling her in closer, he closed his own eyes, one hand cradling her head. He wasn't planning to let go of her anytime soon. Even when they stopped dancing after a good hour, he still held onto her hand. It was now 9 pm and people started to leave, replaced by new and fresh faces. Steve couldn't get drunk, so there was no use buying a drink, but Peggy had two. She had already been happy the second he walked in, but now she was a little extra happy. They sat at a booth. She told him about how she joined the SSR. Steve told her a little about the future, but she didn't want to know much. They spent two hours just talking to each other and enjoying each others company. Peggy fell in love with a young short man with a very big heart, he wasn't Captain America to her, he was Steve Rogers, a kid from Brooklyn. Thank God people didn't recognize him without his suite, perhaps it was because he was declared dead. Even if they thought it was him, it couldn't possibly be. 

When it struck 11, they decided to start going, the club was going to close soon anyway. Peggy couldn't imagine going home alone at this hour, but she wasn't alone, the comforting arm of Steve Rogers was around her waist as she staggered along the street. There weren't a lot of people out at that time, and whoever was out steered clear of them. Peggy was in the middle of telling Steve about Howard's plan on finding him, when she suddenly paused and sat down on a bus stop bench, taking off her heels, she wrapped her fingers around her foot. 

"How can you possibly still be walking, I think I had forgotten about the little fact that you are a super soldier," Peggy joked. 

He knelt down in front of her, helping her put her heels back on. Peggy pushed her back against the back wall of the bus stop. They still had a couple more blocks to go. 

"You know," Steve smirked, standing up, "I could carry you the rest of the way." 

Peggy shot a glance at him, "Captain Rogers, well now that wouldn't be very appropriate." 

He nodded, puffing his bottom lip up, "yeah but it's almost 12 and no one is out." He swung one arm under her legs and pulled the rest of her up. She naturally wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Steve, put me down this instance!" She said, hitting his neck softly, but a part of her was amused. There was no harm in this, especially when no one was around. The view from up in his arms was definitely different, and her feet no longer hurt. 

Smirking, he was looking directly at her, "it's only a couple of blocks Peggy." 

A part of her thought that maybe it was the young nobody Steve Rogers inside of him trying to prove to her how worthy he was, and she had to admit she enjoyed this side of him. Being a strong woman herself, she never had the desire for a man to treat her as a small and weak lamb, but the way Steve did it so lovingly that she couldn't resist. The strong woman she was, she wanted to melt in his arms and stare into his determined arms as he literally carried her back home. 

He put her down at her front door step, leaning on the door frame and watching as she fidgeted around in her small purse to find the keys. Turning to him Peggy smiled, "where are you staying?" 

Scratching the back of his head he smirked, "I am not sure, I think I'll find a hotel-"

"Why not stay here, I bet I could sneak you in. My roommate Colleen is gone until tomorrow evening anyway-"

"Peggy I don't think it's a good-"

"Oh nonsense," she said, "you could sleep on the floor if you desire to, it's nothing Steve really, I'd rather know you're safe and next to me." 

Insisting that he could stay with Howard Stark, Steve didn't want to get Peggy into trouble and fired from the SSR. He knew that without him she was very important for the future of SHIELD and he had to preserve their future to the best of his abilities. Although staying with Peggy sounded tempting, he couldn't possibly. 

A year into their relationship Steve still felt like the first time he met her. He was in awe anytime she was near, every comment she made to a rude gentlemen reminded him of how incredible she was. She had taken him to England to meet her parents, show him where she grew up. 

"We didn't think Peggy would ever find anyone after she had run away from her first wedding-" Amanda Carter said. 

"Mother!" Peggy scolded her, and Steve almost choked on a carrot, clearing his throat. 

Dinner was officially ruined, and all because of her mother's horrible attempt to bring up an old family trauma. It was the best decision Peggy had every made in her life, to help her country instead of marrying someone. After all, she would have never met Steve if she didn't. Dinner was finished quickly, no one was in the mood to continue dinner table discussions after that. Placing a hand on Steve's, Peggy pulled him away and walked out of the house and into the gardens that were on the property. It was evening, and the sun way setting. Peggy had her arms crossed in front of her chest, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with the rose bush in front of her. Feeling Steve's arms wrap around her, she leaned back into him.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that darling, sometimes my mother can be straightforward," she said. 

Steve kissed her temple, "well at least you didn't marry the guy and then divorced him," he joked. 

Turning around, Peggy slapped his arm, "I will have you know that I have never even thought of such a thing. If I am to marry I shall marry the man I love, not someone that was half forced on me by my parents and neighbors." 

"So you see yourself married," Steve pulled her in tighter, as if there was anymore distance between them now. 

She smiled, "well of course, Mr. Rogers, what woman in her right mind doesn't." 

"Mr. Rogers you say, could that be one of those female clues that you throw out that we men are completely brainless to catch?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Peggy sighed, "well look at you, you're not half as dumb as I thought. You might be all tall and handsome, but Steve Rogers is still somewhere in there." She hugged him. 

A couple of seconds later she heard him say, his voice as if from a different room since her ear was pressed to his chest, "if I was still that kid from Brooklyn, 5'4 and unable to help his country or even defend himself. Would you still marry me?" 

Peggy pulled away, eyes hurt and eyebrows furrowed, he still thought so little of himself, "Steve." She placed a hand on his heart, "who you are is still that kid from Brooklyn who was 5'4. From what I recall, you never ran away from a fight. Do you know why I fell in love with you?"

Steve joked, "I turned into a super soldier and a man who is worthy of a woman like you?" 

She shook her head with a smile, "no. I feel in love with you because of your determination and love for humanity. You were always a man worthy of a woman like me." 

Leaning down, Steve cupped her cheek and connected their lips. A long and sweet kiss. 

In the next months he tried his hardest not to intervene and join her on her missions. Steve was keeping a low profile. However, sometimes he'd follow her without her knowing, just making sure that things didn't get too dangerous. 

One day, in the middle of her chasing down a New York gangster, or at least a wannabe gangster, Peggy wasn't fast enough to pull the trigger. It glitched and she stared at the man in front of her, his gun pointed directly at her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was on the ground, Steve's tall figure above him, tackling him. Noticing that the man was knocked out, Peggy walked up closer to them. 

"Steve! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, I had it under control," she said. As if to prove her point, Steve pulled the gun out of her hand and fixed the trigger quickly. She rolled her eyes. They heard people running towards them, the rest of her SSR team. 

"I gotta go," Steve pecked her on the forehead and slipped away. Peggy rolled her eyes and shook her head as Daniel Sousa was running to help her, his leg preventing him from going any faster. Stopping to catch his breath he looked down at the knocked out mobster. 

"And here I was thinking you were going to need my help," Sousa said, his hand on his chest and leaning down, breathing heavily. 

Peggy cuffed the man on the ground, "I guess I have a guardian angel." 

That same week, on their Saturday dinners out, Peggy didn't expect her life to change completely. They would pick a different restaurant every week, but this time Steve brought her to the good old Storks Club. Peggy smiled when she saw the table set and the waiter leading them towards it. Steve was visibly nervous the whole evening, fixing his tie and tapping on the table with his fingers. Grabbing him by the hand that was nervously twitching on the table, Peggy smiled, "Steve, what's wrong?" 

He swallowed, shy as the first day she met him. Noticing that there were only a few people at the Stork Club, even though it was a Saturday and the place was supposed to be packed, Peggy looked around. Music started playing. It's Been A Long Long Time by Kitty Kallen. Peggy turned around to see where the music was coming from and didn't notice how Steve shifted. She turned back around to Steve on one knee in front of her, his nervous smile and pale face distracting her from the atmosphere. 

"I need to ask you something. Margaret Elizabeth Carter," she heard him say in a serious yet gentle tone. An empty club, music, guy on one knee with a very important question. Peggy's heart leaped. 

He sighed, pulling out a small black box from his pocket and cracking it open, revealing a ring, "will you marry-"

"Yes!" She leaped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "a million times yes my darling." 

She kissed him hastily, continuing a trail of kisses around his face. They were married soon after. She was the happiest woman on earth and he was the happiest man. After all they had been through. Steve joined a very secret SSR division that was hidden from even the lower SSR agents. Peggy knew all about it however, she was his wife after all. Every Saturday they would have dinner out and they'd come back home for desert and dancing. She felt safe in his arms, as if she were home. Even if they didn't have a roof over their heads, at least she had Steve, and his tall figure was roof enough.


End file.
